Dreams Come True II
by Psycho Chloe
Summary: Amy Dumas has been invited to train with a guy she met at an indies show, Matt Hardy. Now, things begin to happen for her and her life takes a sudden turn. Sequal to Dreams Come True. PG-13 for language.
1. WWF, WCW, or ECW?

DREAMS COME TRUE II  
  
Characters - Amy Dumas - Lita Adam Copeland - Edge Matt Hardy - Matt Hardy Jay Reso - Christian Jeff Hardy - Jeff Hardy Monty "Kip" Sopp - Billy Gunn Vince McMahon - Vince McMahon Nora Greenwald - Molly Holly Matt Hyack - Spike Dudley Paul Levesque - Triple H Dwayne Johnson - The Rock Dory Funk - Dory Funk Jr. Paul Wight - The Big Show Jacqueline Moore - Jacqueline Bruce Prichard - Bruce Prichard Devon Hughs - Devon Dudley Lisa Moretti - Ivory  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Follow Amy as she goes from a lowly Indie wrestler to much, much more, as she deals with rejection, pain and heartache. Follow her as she and The Hardy Boyz deal with life with each other and life in the WWF! I can't say any more or I'll give away the whole story! READ ON!! (Amy Dumas PTV)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Once again, people and/or things named in this story may not be in date, but that doesn't really bother me, and hopefully it won't bother you. Events in this story are/may not be true. I wrote it before I saw the Lita DVD, so I didn't know exactly how she got into the business. I've worked months on this story, and I hope you appreciate the work put into this and all other stories on this site. Thank for taking the time to come to this site let alone come to this story and read. Please R+R, and come back again. Don't forget to read on to the trilogy, Dreams Come True III. I have no relations with any of the people in this story, and I have no relations with the WWE. Thank you very much and enjoy the story. Please, tell me what you think of it and REVIEW!! Thank you!  
  
- Jeffsgurl108  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I've been training in OMEGA for about a year now. Matt, Jeff and I are really good friends. I've been living with them ever since the beginning. Matt and Jeff have been in the WWF©, but I still haven't gotten into a big company. Actually, I haven't gotten into any company. Matt promised me that he'd make a tape of me and send it to all the major companies.  
  
"All right, we'll make the tape tonight!" said Matt as he flopped down onto the couch.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screeched as I ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Your welcome, now get off me before I suffocate!" he whined. I sat up on his lap and swatted his chest.  
  
"Hey!" he yelped.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt the big, bad Hardy boy?" I taunted.  
  
"No, but maybe I'll hurt big, bad Amy if I do this?" he asked and he pushed me backwards off the couch to the floor. He jumped on top of me and began tickling me. I was laughing like I had never laughed before as I tried to push him off of me. I flipped him off me and began tickling him as harshly as he was doing to me. We were rolling around tickling each other and cracking up as we did so. We must have been pretty loud, because Jeff walked out in his PJ's scratching his head and rubbing his eyes. He looked at us and smiled.  
  
"Awww, it's a Kodak moment! Where's my camera?" he quoted. I ran over and tackled him down and began tickling him. He was laughing so hard, I thought his head was going to explode. Soon enough, Matt jumped over and dog piled on top of us. I thought I was going to laugh myself to death.  
  
*THAT NIGHT*  
  
"Hey, Ames, you ready?" yelled Matt from his room.  
  
"Yup, ready as I'll ever be!" I replied. He walked out of his room in his sweatpants and with his camera.  
  
"Alright, stand there and....go!" I explained everything. Why I wanted to wrestle. How long I've been training, everything. When we were done, Matt rewinded the tape and popped it out of the camera so he could make copy's of it tomorrow.  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
The next day, Matt and I went to the post office to send the 3 videos after they were copied. I sat by myself chewing on my fingers as Matt gave them to the postman. He came over and put his arm around me.  
  
"Why are so worried? It's gonna be fine. You're gonna get into a company and make a lot of money and live in Florida with all your friends and have a great life." Reassured Matt. I bit my lip and sighed loudly. I turned and hugged Matt, resting my head on his chest.  
  
"What if I don't get into a company?" I asked. He took a deep breath and rubbed my back.  
  
"I'll go over there and kick their skinny little CEO asses." We both started laughing, "Come on, Jeff's waiting for us in the car." And we walked out, hopped into Jeff's jet black corvette and spend off.  
  
*2 WEEKS LATER*  
  
"ARRRG!!!!" it was the 10th time I had fallen wrong when taking a bump.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Ames? You've been acting weird for a week now!" Matt complained.  
  
"I'm just worried." I explained.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think? It's been weeks and I still haven't gotten a letter back!" I snapped back.  
  
"Relax, you'll get one! Now focus before you kill both of us!"  
  
"All right, I gotta get focused." I repeated to myself. I tried really hard to straighten out, but I just couldn't! Matt finally had it when I kicked him so hard during a baseball slide that he fell on his neck. He lay there, motionless until I got to his side. I peered over at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"Sorry." I mumbled.  
  
"That's it. Training's over. Let's go home." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
*LATER*  
  
We drove back to Matt's house as soon as we were showered and ready. I walked in and dropped my stuff in my room while Matt got the day's mail.  
  
"Hey Ames, letter for you!" he yelled down to me as he shuffled through the rest of the mail. He handed it to me and I looked at it for a while. Suddenly, my jaw dropped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MATT!!!!!" I yelled. He ran into the entry hall, toothbrush still in his mouth.  
  
"Flph!" he mumbled. He ripped the toothbrush out of his mouth, "What is it?"  
  
I handed him the letter, never moving my gaze away from directly in front of me. He looked down at the letter, and dropped his toothbrush on the floor and wiped his mouth. I put my head in my hands and prayed a silent prayer. Matt came up and wrapped his arms around me. I took my hands from my face and wrapped them around his neck. He let go of the hug, but I kept one arm around his neck. He held the letter out in front of him studying it.  
  
"Should we open it?" he asked. Without saying a word, I took the letter and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and outlined the WWF© logo with my finger. Matt walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath and ripped it open. I pulled out the letter and began reading it aloud.  
  
"Dear Ms. Dumas, The World Wrestling Federation© and Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. thank you dearly for your tape and letter." I read on a little bit and stopped. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped. I tried to hold back the tears....  
  
**MWUAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!! I feel so evil. actually I don't, but that's ok. KEEP READIN! And please be nice when you review! I told ya once, I told ya twice and I'm gonna tell ya again, I wrote the whole entire thing BEFORE I knew anything about how she got into the business! Please try to understand and review on how it is even though it's not "historically correct"!!! :) 


	2. Is she in? Or is she out??

**AHA! Now you get to find out what happens, even though you probably already know.......oh well, READ ON!!!**  
  
  
  
..I put my hand over my mouth and gasped. I tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"Unfortunately..we believe that you...you.... (Sniff)..that you need more experience for our company. Please try again in a few years."  
  
I dropped the letter on the floor and my head into my hands. The tears wouldn't stop. Matt came around the couch and kneeled in front of me.  
  
"Ah, fuck." He whispered, "Come on Ames, it's only the WWF©. You still have WCW© and ECW©! Relax, you'll get into one, I promise."  
  
"I can't take this shit! Didn't you hear me? They said I'm not good enough! They said I'm not fucking good enough!" I yelled into his face.  
  
"Amy, please, don't give me this crap. You have 2 more companies, 2 more chances!"  
  
"Chances, Matt, chances! If I'm not good enough for the WWF©, how am I supposed to be good enough for the other 2?"  
  
"Don't say you're not good enough! You are the most amazing wrestler I have ever seen. You have so much heart and dedication. You are good enough, baby, you're better than good."  
  
I leaned forward and began crying into his shoulder, "I'm not good enough." I whispered. He put his arms around me and held me to his chest, rubbing my back softly.  
  
"Fuck those ungrateful bastards. You'll get into a big company and become a superstar. Imagine what Vince will think when he sees "WCW© SUPERSTAR" or "ECW© SUPERSTAR" on your resume? He'll trade you into the WWF and you'll be with me and Jeff. You'll show them who Amy Dumas is. Then those ass holes will get a taste of their own medicine." I sat back and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Will you kick Vince's ass next time you see him?" I asked weakly.  
  
"Hell yeah! Whatever you want, Ames." He answered. I bit my lip and smiled. I leaned forward and hugged him, holding him tight. He stood up with me still clutching to his neck and started swinging me around. He threw me over his shoulder ad then set me down on the ground. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You're the best friend a girl can have, are you gay?"  
  
"Would a gay guy do this?" He asked. He leaned in to kiss me, but I backed off and said,  
  
"You wish, Matt." I tapped him on the shoulder and walked down to my room where I began slapping myself in the head repeatedly saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! What's wrong with you? Are you gay! What a question to ask a guy!"  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was still standing in the living room gawking at the fact that I had just blown him off. 'I'm Matt Hardy!' he thought, 'She can't do that.' he stopped and then thought some more, 'Wait, she's Amy. She could probably beat Jeff in a fight.' he kept thinking, but got himself confused, so he went back to his room in silence.  
  
  
  
**Short? Yes. Well done? I hope so! MORE TO COME!!!** 


	3. A crazy night out.

**This one's even shorter. Oh well, we'll all live. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**  
  
  
  
*THAT NIGHT*  
  
For the 100th time I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I looked good. Matt and Jeff were already in the car, and Matt was honking the horn, telling me to hurry up. I took one last look, grabbed my bag, and ran out to the car.  
  
"Took ya long enough." Jeff remarked.  
  
"Shut up, skittles." I smirked.  
  
"Yes mommy." He said sheepishly. I hit him in the shoulder and said,  
  
"I'm not your mommy." He started cracking up as he began pouring his 3rd bag of skittles in his mouth.  
  
We got to the club and hopped out of the car. Adam, Jay, Devon, and Kip were already there. We met up with them at their table. We all sat down and ordered drinks. I ordered a Blue Hawaii, Jeff ordered a Kaluah Mudslide and Matt ordered a dozen lemon shots. The waiter came back with the drinks and we all toasted to wrestling. A few minutes later, Matt Hyack, Nora Greenwald, and Jacqueline Moore showed up and joined us at our table. After a while, a slow song came on and Matt Hyack stood up and asked Nora to dance. They walked over to the dance floor and soon they were dancing to Kid Rock's "Only God Knows Why". Devon then took his chances with Jacqueline. She accepted and in no time at all, they were dancing right next to Matt and Nora. Matt, after building up his courage, got up and turned to me, holding out his hand and saying,  
  
"Would you like to dance?" I looked up at him and smiled, "Aw come on, you owe it to me for kicking me today."  
  
"Ok." I gave him my hand and he led me to the dance floor.  
  
"Your cut's looking much better." I pointed out.  
  
"It feels a lot better." He answered.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Matt, I didn't mean to kick you."  
  
"Well ya did."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. Can ya ever forgive me?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Nope." He answered.  
  
"Aw come on, Matt. You said it yourself, 'This isn't the first time I've been kicked in the mouth." I said imitating his voice.  
  
"I could never forgive you." He said, with no expression in his voice. I looked up at him and frowned. He raised one finger in the air and exclaimed, "Just kidding!" I smiled and hit his shoulder. We kept dancing, when Matt looked up and said, "Where are Matt and Nora?" We looked around, but they were now where to be found. Devon and Jacqueline were still there, but not Matt and Nora. I know we were still there. We looked over to our table where Adam and Jay were sitting obsessing over themselves, being no one else would, and drinking some of Matt's lemon shots. That's when we saw them. They were lying on the table bench, making out, as usual, and Adam and Jay didn't even notice them.  
  
"They're over there." I pointed out.  
  
"Damn." He responded. We kept dancing until the song was over then went back to our table and ordered more drinks. We kept partying all night, getting more drinks and playing drinking games, just having fun. In the end, Jeff played 6 rounds of shots till' you drop, and won them all. Devon played 6 rounds of shots till' you drop too, but lost the last round to Jeff. Matt only played 1 drinking game against Adam, and he lost. Their game was who could 2 pints of beer the fastest. Matt barley got through one when Adam stood up with 2 empty beer pitchers. At the end of their game, Jay ran up and dumped another pitcher of beer on Adam's head before running off to get more shots to celebrate with. Matt Hyack and Nora did body shots, but nobody else joined in. Jacqueline and I played one game, against each other. We played who could drink the most shots in 1 minute with their hands tied behind their back.  
  
Adam and Jay did the most shots out of everyone. They were piss drunk by the end of the night, and had to catch a ride with Devon and Jacqueline. At about 3 am, we all decided it was time to leave and get so sleep in what was left of the night. We all pilled into our cars and left.  
  
When Matt, Jeff, and I got home, we all stumbled into the house and right into bed, in our clothes we wore at the bar. I was so tired that I slept through the night with all my make-up AND boots on. 


	4. The day after

**After much bitching and moaning from people who will remain unnamed *cough* Anikathepen *cough* Jay *cough* I have posted the next chapter to Dreams Come True II. I've been soooo busy with 3XREME - The band which everyone should go check out, I completely forgot about evr other story I never finished. Well it's here, so review otherwise I hate you....ok so I wont hate you, but please review!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
I woke up around noon the next day. I had a splitting head ache and I felt disgusting. I knew I was awake, I just wished I wasn't. I groaned and turned around, shoving my face into my pillow. I held the back of my head in throbbing pain. I knew I had to get up it was just going to take a while. I turned to the side and tried to blink my eyes open. With my eyes barley open I looked over at my clock.  
  
"12:15." I mumbled to myself. I turned so I was facing the ceiling and rubbed my eyes. I ran my hand across my face and then slapped it against my forehead. I blinked and looked around the empty room. The curtains that hung in front of my window were open and the light from the sun was cascading in. I sighed and flipped the covers off of my body. I placed my feet on the warm white shag carpet, wiggling my toes in between the fabric. I stood up, ran my hand through my hair, and walked to the bathroom. I slipped all my clothes off my body, which was now very sore from sleeping in boots and a mini skirt, and stepped into the hot water streaming down from the shower head, mounted high on the light blue wall. I sat in the shower for a long time, letting the hot water sooth my pain away. After about an hour in the shower, I stepped out, dried off, and changed into my floppy gray sweatpants and oversized black and white OMEGA t-shirt. I then walked upstairs to find that Matt and Jeff hadn't made it to their beds last night.  
  
Jeff had fallen backwards onto the couch and slept half on the couch and half on the couch arm all night. I found him, one leg in the air and one shoe on his foot, strewn all over the couch, snoring loudly. Now Matt was a different story. I found him thrown across the kitchen floor with a bottle of Lemon Liquor in his hand. The bright yellow liquid was spread all over the kitchen floor and Matt was lying soundly with his face pressed against the cold hard white tile. I stopped for a little bit and just took in what I was looking at. I laughed at my surroundings, I never thought I'd ever be in this position, but I guess I was wrong. I decided to wake Jeff up first, because he looked the most uncomfortable. I walked over and brushed his hair out of his face. I slapped him lightly across the face, so he'd wake up.  
  
"Wake up, you rainbow-headed freak." I said softly as I took a seat next to him. He looked up and reached up to slap me back, but his arm fell across his chest. He swung his feet off the arm rest and wobbled over to his bed and fell asleep again.  
  
I then walked into the kitchen to where Matt was sleeping. I pulled the Lemon Liquor bottle out of his hand and placed it on the counter. I kneeled down next to him and turned him over. I looked down at him, lying peacefully. I touched his arm, which felt very cold from sleeping on the cold tile all night. I touched his forehead and it felt warm, like he had a fever. I outlined his face with my hand, gently caressing his cheek.  
  
"Matt.." I whispered softly to his ear, ".Matt, wake-up, it's already 12:30."  
  
He blinked a few times before opening his eyes slightly to the blinding light around him. He held his head a groaned loudly as he sat up.  
  
"Did I drink too much last night, or what?" he asked, sarcastically. I laughed as I helped him to his feet.  
  
"Come on, you better get yourself wrapped up and warm, you've got a fever." I said as he wrapped his arm around my neck and leaned on me so I could help him to his room.  
  
"I remember my mom said that to Jeff once." He recollected as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Well your mom's right. Are you gonna be ok?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I just have a headache. Nothing some Tylenol can't take away." He answered as he fell back onto the pillows that lay untouched until then on his bed.  
  
"Same here. I guess I'll get us some." I offered as I lay back next to him and threw my arm across his chest.  
  
"I think I'll take a shower." He pondered, slipping he hands behind his head.  
  
"All right, you do that then." He sat up and helped me up so I was sitting right next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, "Thanks for being here for us, Ames, we wouldn't survive without you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him tight, taking in his great smell. He stood up and walked to the bathroom door, but turned around to say,  
  
"I'll be right back!" he smiled at me and shut the door, and moments later, the shower went on. I sat on his bed and ran my hands down my legs, smiling like a little girl. I always felt so special when I was with him, I don't really know why. Suddenly it hit my like a punch to the face. I became very worried.  
  
'Oh no, I like Matt!' I thought. 'No, I don't like Matt, I DON'T like Matt.' I stood up and walked hurriedly out of his room. I began walking towards the kitchen to take my Tylenol, but on the way I stopped at Jeff's room to make sure he was ok, and sure as hell he was. He was sprawled all over his bed, in deep sleep, snoring as loud as ever. I smiled at his stupidity. He was such a great friend. I loved hanging out with him. I remember when he flew off his motorcycle going over a jump and broke his wrist. When I walked over to make sure he was ok, he acted like such a tough guy. I knew he was in pain, but he held it back. He wasn't any old rainbow-headed freak, he was my rainbow-headed freak. I shut his door silently and then kept walking.  
  
I got to the kitchen and gulped down some Tylenol, then decided to get the mail. I walked out into the cold fall North Carolina air, wrapping my arms around myself to keep myself some what warm. I reached their old mail box, flipped it open and pulled out the mail that they had. I began walking back inside as I flipped through the mail.  
  
"Junk, junk, junk." I recited, until I stopped at a letter that had the ECW© logo on it. I paused momentarily and took a deep breath. I ran inside and set the letter, deciding not to open it until Matt got out of the shower, in case I had another breakdown. I sat back on their beige couch and sat back, waiting patiently for Matt to appear from the hall. Moments later, emerged from the hall in his black sweat pants and white wife beater. He walked past me; not noticing the letter lightly placed on the table, quickly swallowed down his Tylenol, and then joined me on the couch. He noticed I was very nervous and asked me why.  
  
"This." I replied handing him the letter. He sat back into the couch and ran his hand over his face.  
  
"Oh crap." He mumbled to himself. He set the letter down on the coffee tabled and I grabbed it, standing up and walking to the entry hall. I opened it, turned to Matt and began reading it to myself. I read a little ways down when I gasped. I slapped my hand over my mouth. I was unable to speak. Tears began welling up in my eyes. Matt stood up and walked over, putting his hands on my shoulders to consolidate me.  
  
"It's ok, baby girl, you still have 1 more chance." He reassured me. I looked up at him, tears already rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"They...I'm...I..I'm in." I finally forced out. His jaw dropped to the floor. I jumped into his arms screaming. He put me down and cupped my face in his hands.  
  
"I told ya you'd make it." he recited, wiping tears off my cheeks with his thumbs, ".I told ya you'd make it." I fell forwards, wrapping my arms around his waist and crying into his shoulder. Suddenly, Jeff emerged from his bedroom, looking much more like himself. He was standing in front of his door wearing baby blue and yellow cargo pants and a white button up shirt, the same thing her wore last night, rubbing his neck.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" he asked. I looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"I got accepted into the ECW©."I said. A huge grin grew on his face and I ran over and jumped into his arms. He swung me around and squeezed me tight.  
  
"Lil' old Amy's gonna be a big ECW© superstar!" he exclaimed. He held me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead, "I'm so proud of you, Ames." He set me down and I wrapped my arms around their necks, hugging them close to my body.  
  
"Oh no! What am I gonna do without my boyz?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno, what are you going to do?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm gonna call you everyday, updating you on my superstardom." I answered.  
  
"We gotta celebrate, what's something you really want?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well there is something I've always wanted...."  
  
*AT THE POUND*  
  
When we got to the pound, Matt, Jeff and I were led through the chain link fence and down a dark cement corridor to the area where the dogs were kept. We walked down the hall until we reached a very happy looking Doberman pincher chocolate Lab mix standing by himself with his tongue sticking out.  
  
"That one." I said, pointing at him. The owner of the pound opened his kennel door and led him out.  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked. I bent down and looked into its eyes.  
  
"Positive." I answered.  
  
"All right, we'll take him." Matt said to the owner. He led us all down to his office so I could sign some papers while Matt and Jeff fought over a name.  
  
"You should name him Zeus!" Jeff yelled out.  
  
"She's not gonna name her dog after your stupid lizard." Matt interrupted. Jeff sat in his chair and pouted.  
  
"How about Cody?" Matt offered.  
  
"She's not gonna name him Cody, Matthew!" Jeff whined.  
  
"Hmm, Cody, I like that." I said. I squatted down next to him and scratched him behind his ear, "Hello Cody." I sat for a while expecting an answer back, then stood up. Matt bent down and began stroking his back and scratching his stomach.  
  
"See, she likes it, JEFFREY!" Matt pointed out to Jeff.  
  
"She's just agreeing with you because she likes you." Jeff mumbled, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. As soon as Jeff said that, I shot my head around and stared at him evilly. Matt looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked down at him and then we both looked at Jeff.  
  
"See, you guys are giving each other googily eyes." He said, rocking back and forth in his chair and making circles around his eyes with his fingers.  
  
"How old are you, Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"23 and one half years old." He answered, trying to make the amount out with his fingers. He fell out of his chair and Matt pounced on top of him, and they both began wrestling around the room.  
  
"BOYS! BOYS! Please! If you're going to wrestle, please leave this room." I pleaded as I separated them from each other. They both walked out of the office with their heads bowed to the floor. I continued talking with the pound owner, until I heard one of the boys scream,  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"He he, I think I need to go. Um.I have everything I need, so.I'm gonna go, thank you!" I said quickly and ran out of the room with Cody's leash wrapped around my fist. Matt was sitting in one of the chairs laughing his head of and pointing at Jeff who was sitting in front of the candy machine with his knees folded up to his chest and his head bowed into his knees crying. I ran up and kneeled down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong, Jeff?" I asked. He pointed up to the candy machine. I stood up to find a bag of skittles half stuck on one of the rings. I let my head fall onto my hand. I sighed out loud and grabbed some change out of my purse. I popped it into the machine and bought two bags of skittles. I threw one pack at Jeff and emptied the other bag into my mouth.  
  
"Lesh go." I mumbled through a mouthful of skittles. Jeff stood up and wiped the tear stains off of his cheeks. He squealed like a little girl at the bag of skittles and soon the contents were making their way down his throat.  
  
"Thank you, Amy." He said as he smiled a big goofy smile and jumped into the car.  
  
When we got home I let Cody go explore the house while Matt and I emptied all of the stuff we bought for him onto the floor.  
  
"When do you leave?" Matt asked as he squeaked a rubber dog bone.  
  
"Next month. On December 12." I answered.  
  
"Where ya goin?" he asked again.  
  
"Toronto, but first I have to go to California so they can set up my character with the writers." I replied.  
  
"Pretty cool." He said, ruffling through the rest of the stuff, "We're gonna miss you, Ames. Who's Jeff gonna get to paint his finger nails? Who am I gonna get to keep me company at bar's and kick me in the teeth during practice? Who are we gonna get to bring us to our beds when we get wasted?"  
  
"You'll find someone, just promise you'll never forget me." I answered, touching his hand.  
  
"I'll never forget you." He replied, "Um.about what Jeff said..."  
  
"Oh right, Jeff. You know Jeff says a lot of stuff." I said hurriedly, as I took my attention off of him. He could sense my nervousness about the subject. I tried not to make eye contact, but Matt coaxed my head up towards his, lifting my chin up with his finger.  
  
'Damnit, I made eye contact!' I thought to myself. I bit my lip in sheer worry as he began leaning in to kiss me. Suddenly, Cody appeared between us, panting and letting his tongue hang out. He picked up both of our scents, but liked Matt better and began licking his face furiously. He knocked him backwards onto the floor and I began cracking up. Cody got bored and grabbed a chew toy and handed it to him. Matt took it and tossed the rubber newspaper across the room and Cody pounced after it.  
  
"Looks like you two are gonna be good friends." I remarked.  
  
"I hope so." He answered.  
  
*THAT NIGHT*  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned, thinking back to the fact that a month from now I'm gonna be in the ECW. Mixed thoughts danced through my head. What was it going to be like? What would the people be like? I wouldn't know until I got there.  
  
*1 MONTH LATER*  
  
It's 5 am, December 12. Today was the day I left for the ECW. I grabbed all my stuff, said good bye to Cody, and was gone from the house at 5:30.  
  
We, Jeff, Matt, and I, got to the airport at 6:30. My flight was at 7:00. ECW paid for everything, so all I had to do was pick up my ticket at the ticket desk and wait for my airplane to arrive. Once the plane had arrived, I waited until final boarding call, because I wanted to stay with my boys as long as possible.  
  
"Damnit, I have to go! I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I whined.  
  
"Call us when you get there." Jeff said, straightening out my coat, "Aw, my little girls growing up so fast!" He cried, whipping away a fake tear and hugging me tight.  
  
"Stop it! You're gonna make me sad!" I said, whimpering a little bit and then hitting him in the arm.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Ames. You gotta come to one of our shows." Matt said.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, Matt boy. Life just won't be the same with out ya." I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him, never wanting to let go, and it was apparent to me that neither did he.  
  
"Excuse me, am I intruding here?" Jeff asked, backing up a few steps.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha, Jeff, you're so funny." Jeff just smiled a big fake grin and held his hands together behind his back.  
  
"I am, aren't I?" He asked.  
  
"FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 215 TO LOS ANGELES! FINAL BOARDING CALL!" Rang out from the speakers.  
  
"Damn, that's my flight. Ok, you guys, be good! And I'll call ya as soon as I get to my hotel, no sooner, no later! Oh, I hate good byes!" I cried, wiping away a tear. I had been trying to hold them back since this morning, and until then I was doing a good job. I turned and walked towards my gate. I stopped once and looked at them before I had to leave. Jeff smiled stupidly and gulped down his second bag of skittles He waved at me with that huge goofy grin of his. I looked over at Matt, who was standing a little ways away from Jeff, smiling and waving with one hand in his pocket. I could tell that he was upset I was leaving, but still happy I got in. I'll admit, I was attracted to him, but it's not like I'm gonna bring it up now, I'm not that stupid. So I just waved good bye and boarded my plane. 


End file.
